The Clinical Implementation Core (CIC) is designed to facilitate interactions between basic scientists and clinical investigators to rapidly initiate translational research projects in emerging areas of interest to the UCLA CFAR/AIDS Institute. In addition, it will assist behavioral scientists in developing clinical biologic assessments of their HIV prevention interventions. The Core will also provide consultation and training assistance to international investigators for establishing clinical research programs in close collaboration with UCLA faculty and the International Activities Core. The Core will be responsible for maintaining a computerized clinical database and patient management system that will ultimately interface with the CFAR C-NICS program and which can be accessed for longitudinal clinical and laboratory correlation studies. The overall goal of this core is to provide flexibility for clinical investigations and to maintain the ability for implementing high priority projects or initiating innovative translational research rapidly into clinical protocols. This core capitalizes on the extensive expertise and experience of the Director and other clinical investigators in the UCLA Center for Clinical AIDS Research and Education (CARE Center). The goals of this core will be accomplished by providing support for core clinical investigators in the UCLA CARE Center who will be responsible for providing scientific and clinical expertise for initiating translational research and promote training opportunities. In addition, the core will provide support for key clinical trials staff to help implement new research and to train their counterparts in international or community-based research efforts, especially for underserved populations. In this way, this core will help to maintain UCLA on the cutting edge of clinical research in HIV/AIDS.